Glitter Force Transformations
This is a list of transformations of the Glitter Force series. Transformations Maximum Heroes: Glitter Force (Dual/Trio/Quartet) Makeover!/Glitter Force Nova Makeover! Nature Stars: Glitter Force Natural Makeover! Butterfly Style: Glitter Force Meta-Makeover!/Glitter Force Trans-Makeover! Lucky Clovers: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Flower Power: Glitter Force Blooming Makeover! Musical Suite: (Let's play!) Glitter Force Musical Makeover! Smiling Spirits: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Doki Doki: Glitter Force Makeover! Happiness Charge: Glitter Force Happiness Makeover! Princess Power: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Witchy Magic: Glitter Force Witchy Makeover!/Glitter Force Floral Makeover!/Glitter Force Fluffy Makeover! KiraKira: (Let's go!) Glitter Force Sweet Makeover! Love Heart: Glitter Force Future Makeover!/Glitter Force Eternal Makeover! Dreaming Stars: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Starbright: Glitter Force Starry Makeover! Planetary Protectors:Glitter Force Planetary Power Makeover! Magical Friendships:(Here I Go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Equestria Girls: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Miraculous Heroes:(Here I Go!/All Together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Guardian Power:Glitter Force Guardian Makeover! Animalia:Glitter Force Animal Meta-Makeover! Rainbow Heroes:Glitter Force Makeover! Magical Virtues:Glitter Force Wishful Makeover! Wonder Power: Glitter Force Powerful Makeover! Cultural Power: Glitter Force Makeover! Feelin' Good: (Here I go!/All together!) Glitter Force Makeover! Alien Stars: Glitter Force Twinkle Makeover! Musical Witches:Glitter Force Magical Makeover!/Glitter Force Natural Makeover! Speeches Glitter Force Maximum Heroes Glitter Black: The guardian of the glowing light! I'm Glitter Black! Glitter White: The guardian of the breezy wind! I'm Glitter White! Glitter Solar: The sun that brims around the Earth! I'm Glitter Solar! Glitter Lunar: The moon that gleams beyond the Sky! I'm Glitter Lunar! Glitter Nova: The light of a supernova! I'm Glitter Nova! Glitter Black, White, Solar and Lunar: Fighting for the sake of turning darkness to light... Glitter Nova: ...and bringing the world back to life! All: Going maximum! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Nature Stars Glitter Jewel: Glittering like a heavenly star! I'm Glitter Jewel! Glitter Flower: Blooming to a whole new level! I'm Glitter Flower! Glitter Bird: Fluttering beyond the pure sky! I'm Glitter Bird! Glitter Moon: Twinkling beside the brightest stars! I'm Glitter Moon! Glitter Wind: Gusting through the peaceful clouds! I'm Glitter Wind! Glitter Jewel: Unleashing the power of all five elements... Glitter Flower, Bird, Moon and Wind: ...for the sake of protecting the world we all love! All: Time to change our world of harmony! For the love of nature! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Butterfly Style Glitter Hope: Sparkling like a pure crystal! I'm Glitter Hope! Glitter Loyal: Feel the burning rage of flames! I'm Glitter Loyal! Glitter Fragrant: Rising from a ray of light! I'm Glitter Fragrant! Glitter Growth: Strong as the powerful nature! I'm Glitter Grace! Glitter Beauty: Cold and rough like the raging sea! I'm Glitter Beauty! Glitter Miracle: The blissful scent of a glowing rose! I'm Glitter Miracle! All: It's time to fly up to the sky, and deliver the world with the power of the future! Flying with style! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Lucky Clovers Glitter Peach: This is my symbol, the Pink Leaf of Love! The lucky picked fruit, I'm Glitter Peach! Glitter Blueberry: This is my symbol, the Blue Leaf of Hope! The lucky gathered fruit, I'm Glitter Blueberry! Glitter Orange: This is my symbol, the Yellow Leaf of Faith! The lucky harvested fruit, I'm Glitter Orange! Glitter Cherry: This is my sign, the Crimson Leaf of Fortune! The lucky ripened fruit, I'm Glitter Cherry! Glitter Lime: This is my sign, the Green Border of Charity! The lucky sweetened fruit, I'm Glitter Lime! All: Bringing good luck to all! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Flower Power Glitter Blossom: The blooming pink flower, a bloom of wisdom! I'm Glitter Blossom! Glitter Daisy: The swaying aqua flower, a splash of excitement! I'm Glitter Daisy! Glitter Sunflower: The radiating gold flower, a dance of brilliance! I'm Glitter Sunflower! Glitter Lily: The glistening silver flower, a twinkle of luminosity! I'm Glitter Lily! Glitter Iris: The cleansing jade flower, a breeze of fortune! I'm Glitter Iris! Glitter Petal: The shining white flower, a shower of heaven! I'm Glitter Petal! All: Blooming heavenly! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Musical Suite Glitter Harmony: Playing the tune of the raging rhythm! I'm Glitter Harmony! Glitter Lyric: Playing the tune of the tranquil melody! I'm Glitter Lyric! Glitter Rock: Playing the tune of the beat's soul! I'm Glitter Rock! Glitter Opera: Playing the tune of the goddess' overture! I'm Glitter Opera! Glitter Tempo: Playing the tune of the joyful noise! I'm Glitter Tempo! Glitter Rhapsody: Playing the tune of the blessed symphony! I'm Glitter Rhapsody! All: Time to turn our song into a crescendo! Putting on a show! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Smiling Spirits Glitter Lucky: A fabulous shimmer, a glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky! Glitter Sunny: When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny! Glitter Peace: Puppies and kittens, the power of love! I'm Glitter Peace! Glitter Spring: A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring! Glitter Breeze: Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze! Glitter Candy: Magic and innocence, the strength of a wish! I'm Glitter Candy! All: Time to blaze our way to a happy ending! Shining bright! Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Doki Doki Glitter Heart: Bringing out the love! The Card Warrior of Light, I'm Glitter Heart! Glitter Diamond: Protecting my wiseful heart! The Card Warrior of Ice, I'm Glitter Diamond! Glitter Clover: As warm and bright as the sun! The Card Warrior of the Earth, I'm Glitter Clover! Glitter Spade: The blade that stands for courage! The Card Warrior of the Sky, I'm Glitter Spade! Glitter Ace: "A" for absolutely amazing! The Card Warrior of Fire, I'm Glitter Ace! Glitter Queen: The life force of mystery! The Card Warrior of Thunder, I'm Glitter Queen! All: All together! Glitter Force Doki Doki! Glitter Force Happiness Charge Glitter Lovely: A giant heart tickling the world with love! I'm Glitter Lovely! Glitter Royal: Going full speed with the pearl of courage! I'm Glitter Royal! Glitter Honey: Healing the life of the whole wide world with kindness! I'm Glitter Honey! Glitter Starlight: Zipping through the sky like a shooting star of fortune! I'm Glitter Starlight! Glitter Lovely and Royal: Charging up the world... Glitter Honey and Starlight: ...with the power of glee! All: Here comes Glitter Force Happiness Charge! Glitter Force Princess Power Glitter Bloom: Hailed from the flowers blooming in full glory! The Princess of Strength, I'm Glitter Bloom! Glitter Splash: Hailed from the ocean surging around! The Princess of Kindness, I'm Glitter Splash! Glitter Wish: Hailed from the stars glittering with might! The Princess of Beauty, I'm Glitter Wish! Glitter Glow: Hailed from the moon rising in pure heaven! The Princess of Purity, I'm Glitter Glow! Glitter Burn: Hailed from the flames burning up with passion! The Princess of Justice, I'm Glitter Burn! Glitter Bloom: Be happy! Glitter Splash and Glow: Be peaceful! Glitter Wish and Burn: Be lovely! All: Here comes Glitter Force Princess Power! Glitter Force Witchy Magic Glitter Spell: Summoning the power of miraculous magic! I'm Glitter Spell! Glitter Magic: Summoning the power of wiseful magic! I'm Glitter Magic! Glitter Garden: Summoning the power of joyful magic! I'm Glitter Garden! Glitter Doll: Summoning the power of bonding magic! I'm Glitter Doll! All: All together! Glitter Force Witchy Magic! Glitter Force KiraKira Glitter Shortcake: Here and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Shortcake! Glitter Caramel: Set and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Caramel! Glitter Sorbet: Rocking and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Sorbet! Glitter Meringue: All stylish and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Meringue! Glitter Fudge: Ready to serve and fight! I'm Glitter Fudge! Glitter Yogurt: Entering the fray and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Yogurt! Glitter Doughnut: Ready to serve and have some cooking fun! I'm Glitter Doughnut! All: All together! Glitter Force KiraKira! Glitter Force Love Heart Glitter Cheer: Reach out to the farthest dreams! A bell of heartful love! The Cheerleader of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Cheer! Glitter Feather: Soaring like an angel! The Healer of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Feather! Glitter Twinkle: Shining like a star! The Fighter of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Twinkle! Glitter Pure: Playing a wonderful tune! The Musician of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Pure! Glitter Wing: Flying with the wings of a butterfly! The Believer of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Wing! Glitter Spark: Here to protect the glorious future! The Protector of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Spark! All: All together! Glitter Force Love Heart! Glitter Force Starbright Glitter Comet: The brightest meteor that stands for love! I'm Glitter Comet! Glitter Starshine: '''The star that sparkles around in the sky! I'm Glitter Starshine! '''Glitter Milkyway: '''The galaxy as bright as the pure lightning! I'm Glitter Milkyway! '''Glitter Sunrise: '''The warmth and brilliance of the golden sun! I'm Glitter Sunrise! '''Glitter Moonglow: '''The coolness and luminance of the silver moon! I'm Glitter Moonglow! '''All Girls: All together! Glitter Force Starbright! Glitter Force Dreaming Stars Glitter Passion: Let your pure heart light shine through! The Great Star Warrior of Love, I'm Glitter Passion! Glitter Shock: Get shocked up by the thundering spade! The Great Star Warrior of Peace, I'm Glitter Shock! Glitter Ember: Feel the flames of the fiery diamonds! The Great Star Warrior of Beauty, I'm Glitter Ember! Glitter Frigid: Cool down with the snowy stars around you! The Great Star Warrior of Prayers, I'm Glitter Frigid! All: Time to shine our way to the world of dreams! All together! Glitter Force Dreaming Stars! Glitter Force Planetary Protectors Glitter Venus:'''I fight for Love and Beauty as The Protector of Venus! I’m Glitter Venus! '''Glitter Mercury: Glitter Mars: Glitter Jupiter: All: Glitter Force Equestria Girls Glitter Twilight: The Protector of Magic, glimmering far and wide! I'm Glitter Twilight! Glitter Phoenix: The Protector of Empathy, as blazing hot as a phoenix! I'm Glitter Phoenix! Glitter Bravery: The Protector of Loyalty, zipping over the rainbow! I'm Glitter Bravery! Glitter Laugh: The Protector of Laughter, a smile beyond power! I'm Glitter Laugh! Glitter Fashion: The Protector of Generosity, a beautiful girl with attitude! I'm Glitter Fashion! Glitter Cowgirl: The Protector of Honesty, saddling up to a fresh start! I'm Glitter Cowgirl! Glitter Flutter: The Protector of Kindness, a butterfly who is headstrong like nature! I'm Glitter Flutter! Glitter Icy: The Protector of Patience, swift and cold as ice itself! I'm Glitter Icy! Glitter Builder: The Protector of Cooperation, ready to work things out in a snap! I'm Glitter Builder! Glitter Artist: The Protector of Self-Esteem, as fine as a work of art! I'm Glitter Artist! Glitter Sweetie: The Protector of Love, ready to serve up a new treat! I'm Glitter Sweetie! Glitter DJ: The Protector of Joy, a wonderful melody of friendship! I'm Glitter DJ! All: Elements of Harmony aligned, and ready to fight and shine! Here comes Glitter Force Equestria Girls! Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes Glitter Ladybug:'The Ladybug stands for Good Luck! I’m Glitter Ladybug! '''Glitter Kitty:'The Black Cat stands for Bad Luck! I’m Glitter Kitty! 'Glitter Fortune:'The luckiest bug that brings Nice Luck! I'm Glitter Fortune! 'Glitter Panther:'The gray feline that brings Dark Luck! I'm Glitter Panther! 'All:'Ready to Soar our way to a Miracle! Simply Miraculous! Here comes Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes! Glitter Force Guardian Power 'Glitter Blaze:'The Guardian of the Burning Flames! I'm Glitter Blaze! 'Glitter Flourish:'The Guardian of the Blooming Flowers! I'm Glitter Flourish! 'Glitter Tidal:'The Guardian of The Splashing Waves! I'm Glitter Tidal! 'Glitter Storm:'The Guardian of Lightning and Thunder! I'm Glitter Storm! 'Glitter Sky:'The Guardian of the Sky above! I'm Glitter Sky! '''Glitter Blaze:With our Elemental Power! Glitter Flourish,Glitter Tidal,Glitter Storm,Glitter Sky:'We bring forth a New Dawn! '''All:'Here comes Glitter Force Guardian Power! Glitter Force Animalia 'Glitter Cat:'The Kitty that represents strawberries! I'm Glitter Cat! 'Glitter Bird:'The Bird that represents Peppermint! I'm Glitter Bird! 'Glitter Dolphin:'The Dolphin that represents Lettuce! I'm Glitter Dolphin! 'Glitter Monkey:'The Monkey that represents Pudding! I'm Glitter Monkey! 'Glitter Wolf:'The Wolf that represents Pomegranate! I'm Glitter Wolf! 'Glitter Cat:'with our Glitter Style! 'All:'We will bring justice! Here comes Glitter Force Animalia! '''Glitter Cat:~Meow! Glitter Force Rainbow Heroes Glitter Dark:'The Brilliance of the Night Sky! I'm Glitter Dark '''Glitter Bright:'The Glittering Light of all the stars! I'm Glitter Bright! 'Glitter Flower:'The Nature that Blooms and Grows! I'm Glitter Flower! 'Glitter Siren:'The Clear Song of the Waves! I'm Glitter Siren! 'All:'Here comes the Glitter Force! 'Glitter Bright:'For the sake of all of humanity... 'Glitter Dark:'Stop your evil ways! 'Glitter Flower:'Right now! 'Glitter Siren:'Or else! Glitter Force Magical Virtues 'Glitter Dream:'If you can dream it you can do it! I’m Glitter Dream! '''Glitter Cure: Glitter Lively: Glitter Voice: Glitter Clock: Glitter Dream: All: Glitter Force Wonder Power Glitter Cutie: Glitter Bubbly: Glitter Pride: Glitter Hero: Glitter Sugar: Glitter Strong: All: Glitter Force Cultural Power Glitter Culture: '''The power of our differences, I'm Glitter Change! '''Glitter Galaxy: '''The power of the stars above us all, I'm Glitter Galaxy! '''Glitter Musical: '''The power of the passionate tune, I'm Glitter Musical! '''Glitter Sporty: '''The power of fun and games, I'm Glitter Sporty! '''Glitter Selene: '''The power of the night sky, I'm Glitter Selene! '''All: Five Cultures working together, Here comes the Glitter Force! Glitter Force Feelin' Good Glitter Melody: Let the rhythm of the beat take you! I'm Glitter Melody! Glitter Grace: Feel the flowers with goodness! I'm Glitter Grace! Glitter Rain: Let the streams flow above! I'm Glitter Rain! Glitter Flash: The lights collapse as one! I'm Glitter Flash! All: Let's shine on the world! Here comes Glitter Force Feelin' Good! Glitter Force Alien Stars Glitter Radiant: The ray that glitters more than any other! I'm Glitter Radiant! Glitter Cosmic: The rainbow-colored spectrum that lights up the galaxy! I'm Glitter Cosmic! Glitter Universe: Glitter Planet: Glitter Skyrock: All: All together! Glitter Force Alien Stars! Glitter Force Musical Witches Glitter Melodic ' '''Glitter Intelligent ' '''Glitter Strength Glitter Energy Glitter Idol Glitter Cookie Glitter Forest: '''All: '''We’re the witches in training, Let’s rock on! Here comes the Glitter Force!Category:Transformations Category:Glitter Force